Lizzie Gordo Best Friends Forever
by AxBeautifulxDisaster
Summary: Okay, a one chapter LG fluff story. Cute and fluffy. Please Read and Review it! Thanks!


A/N: Okay, this is a one part little L/G fluff story.  
  
Disclaimer: MNO, YNS! [Me no own, you know sue!]  
  
Four 5-½ year old kids ran a round the house of the cute little Hispanic girl. They were playing a game of Cops and Robbers. Three of them are girls, and one of them is a boy. The first little girl is a blonde with brown eyes. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into French braid pigtails. She had on a pair of faded blue jeans that had a rip in the knee and grass stains on the other knee and down the legs, and a yellow and orange short sleeve stripped shirt. She had on purple sneakers and a red headband. She was running behind a little boy with a dark brown curly mop on his head. He had blue eyes and was very smart, and cute for a little kid. He was only an inch taller then all the little girls, and he was wearing jeans, a blue t-shirt and sneakers. They where chasing the little Hispanic girl and another blonde girl. The blonde's hair was pulled into a ponytail with a pink ponytail holder. She had on a pair of blue jeans with out any holes and a short sleeved pink shirt that said Princess in white letters. Then there was the little Hispanic girl with brown eyes; she had long black hair that was in nine braids in rows of three on her head. She had on a red shirt with orange sleeves. On the front of her shirt it said Smile and it had yellow smiley face on it. She had on a pair black jeans on that was had a few rips. Their names were Elizabeth 'Lizzie' McGuire, David 'Gordo' Gordon's, Katelynn 'Kate' Saunders, and Miranda Sanchez. They were running around chasing each other.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were chasing Miranda and Kate all over the place. They started running up the stairs. Miranda grabbed Lizzie by the wrist and Lizzie started laughing her head off. Miranda and Kate were trying to pull Lizzie up the stairs, and Gordo was trying to pull her down stairs. The girls were winning, but Gordo didn't give up. Finally Lizzie pulled away and her and Gordo ran down the stairs and out the front door. They ran to the tree fort in the back yard and hurried up the rope latter. They got up there and quickly pulled the latter up. They sat down and caught their breath. Then they heard Kate and Miranda yelling at them.  
  
Kate: That is cheating! No fair!  
  
Miranda: No fair! The tree fort is big!  
  
There was no lying to that. Mr. Sanchez had professionals build it. There were three big trees in the back yard right beside each other. The fort was built on all three trees, and it was huge. But it was no comparison to where Miranda and Kate had.  
  
Lizzie: But you get Miranda's attic, and you have a balcony. So there.  
  
Miranda: True. Okay, you can have the fort!  
  
Kate: Bye!  
  
Gordo: Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Yep Gordo?  
  
Gordo: Thanks for being on my team. Since Miranda and Kate became your friends, you spend all your time with them, and I'm supposed your best friend.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo! You are my best friend! Miranda and Kate are my girl best friends. And anyway I like you more. They are girly, and really don't like to get dirty. But they do play dress up, and I like playing dress up, and you don't.  
  
Gordo: You're really my best friend?  
  
Lizzie: Yes silly! I'll prove it.  
  
They walk over to the other side of the tree. And they climb up the ladder that is nailed to the side of the tree. They climb to the other level that is about five feet from the main one. They walk over to the wooden wall and Lizzie pulls out a black permanent marker. She writes Lizzie + Gordo = Best Friends Forever.  
  
Gordo: You mean it Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Of course Gordo! [She gives him a hug]  
  
-Time Lapse 10 years-  
  
A 15-year-old Lizzie McGuire sat in the tree fort in Miranda's back yard. She read what was written. Lizzie + Gordo = Best Friends Forever.  
  
Toon Lizzie: So this is what Best Friends Forever means? That he will end up liking me liking me? Why is life so confusing?  
  
Miranda walks out of her house, she looks up at Lizzie.  
  
Miranda: Yo McGuire! Can I come up?  
  
Lizzie: It is your tree fort.  
  
Miranda: I'll be right up.  
  
Miranda climbs up the ladder then walks over to the next one and climbs the next one. She walks over to Lizzie and sits down.  
  
Miranda: Ya thinking about him?  
  
Lizzie: When am I ever not anymore? He's my best friend, and he likes me likes me. Why me? Why not somebody else?  
  
Miranda: Because he knows so much about you. He loved you as a friend and now he loves you as more then a friend.  
  
Lizzie: I know Randa. But still.  
  
Miranda: Do you like him?  
  
Lizzie: Well, I don't know. He always knows what to say. And he is cute.  
  
Miranda: Then you like him too! Great!  
  
Lizzie: Be he LOVES me! I don't know if I love him like that. I don't even know what love is.  
  
Miranda: Simple, how do you feel around him? What do you see when you look at him?  
  
Lizzie: How do I feel? Like I have to be prefect around him. I don't ever want to let him down. And lately I get all light headed, and I blush whenever he says something nice about me or sometimes just when he talks to me.  
  
Miranda: Go on. Tell me everything McGuire. You can trust me.  
  
Lizzie: And when I look at him I see a great life in the future. I see love and happiness. But.  
  
Miranda: But what?  
  
Lizzie: I also see heartbreak. We are best friends, Randa! If we breakup, we may never speak again. I don't know how I could live without him Randa.  
  
Miranda: Ohmigosh! Lizzie, your in love. You're in love with Gordo!  
  
Lizzie: Really? Wow.  
  
Miranda: Now you get out of here and go get your man!  
  
Lizzie: Okay. But can I do it tomorrow?  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, either you leave right now, or I push you out.  
  
Lizzie: Okay. [Hugs Miranda] Thanks Sanchez.  
  
Miranda: No problem McGuire.  
  
Lizzie leaves the tree fort, and turns toward the way of Gordo's house. Miranda stays in the fort and just stares of into space. Then she starts talking to herself.  
  
Miranda: Okay, so Lizzie and Gordo are in love. I knew it! I knew it would happen!  
  
Miranda leaves the tree fort and goes in side her house. She walks up the stairs and then goes into her sister's room. Then she opens the attic door and walks up the stairs. She opens the other door, and walks in her room. She walks over to her bed and puts her sweater duster on it. She opens the door to the balcony and walks out. She sits in her hammock and puts on her headphones.  
  
-Over at Gordo's-  
  
Lizzie knocked on the Gordon's door, hoping that Gordo will answer, but his mom did.  
  
Lizzie: Is Gordo here?  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Hi Elizabeth. David is in his room.  
  
Lizzie: Okay. I know where it is.  
  
Lizzie walks up the stairs, and then walks up to Gordo's door. She knocks on the door.  
  
Gordo: Come on in.  
  
Lizzie opens the door and walks in. Gordo is on his computer doing homework or something; he doesn't notice that it is Lizzie. Lizzie sits down on his bed, and grabs the back of his chair and turns his chair to face her. He gets a confused look on his face and goes to speak but Lizzie stops him.  
  
Lizzie: We need to talk. But not here.  
  
Gordo: Okay, lets go then.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo stand up and walk out his room, they walk down the stairs and Gordo grabs his coat and tells his mom he is going out. They walk out of the house and Lizzie leads him to Miranda's and then to her back yard. They climb up the latter's and then go over to their spot. They sit down and Lizzie is the first to talk.  
  
Lizzie: Do you remember when we wrote this?  
  
Gordo: Yes. [Look's confused] Why?  
  
Lizzie: Because this means no matter what that we will always be best friends.  
  
Gordo: I know that Lizzie. What does this have to do with?  
  
Lizzie: When I found out that you liked me, I was upset and confused, and hurt.  
  
Gordo: Why Lizzie? How can me being in love with you hurt you?  
  
Lizzie: It doesn't hurt me Gordo! It hurt me because I didn't find out from you! That's why I was upset. When Kate told me at The Murder Mystery Party, I didn't want to believe her. But then when we were on the porch, I could tell. And then during the last few days of school, you took forever to right in my yearbook, and then when I read what you wrote, I new that I was real. And when I kissed you on the cheek, I told you it was because you were the nicest guy I knew, but it was to let you know there was hope. And then over the summer you and I became closer, but when I saw you with Parker at the pool, I got confused. She was flirting up a storm with you and you weren't stopping it. All I could think was that you didn't like me and I lost you to the girl that turned you down because you were short! I went home crying and that night when you called I told that I had to stay and watch Matt and his two weird friends. And when that happened I was asking myself, 'Why am I crying over Gordo? He's my best friend!' I was hurt because of that too. Do you understand now?  
  
Gordo was taking back by what Lizzie had just told him. He was also embarrassed that Lizzie saw him with Parker. He was waiting for Lizzie and Parker came up and pushed him in, and then she jumped in and they had a splashing war. He looked up at her and she looked like she was going to cry. Gordo put his hand on to her hand that was on the floor, and squeezed it.  
  
Gordo: I get it. But one thing. You know that I am in love with you. But how do you feel about me?  
  
Lizzie looked at him and she kissed him. A short sweet peck on the lips.  
  
Lizzie: Dose that give you a clue?  
  
Gordo: Um, not really. Could you tell me again?  
  
Lizzie giggles, and then gives Gordo another kiss, only longer and with a bit more lip. They pull apart and they both are blushing.  
  
Gordo: Um, once more? I swear I will get it.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo!  
  
Gordo: Okay okay! I get it, I get it.  
  
Lizzie smiles at him and he smiles back. Lizzie is glowing with happiness.  
  
Lizzie: So, what's going to happen?  
  
Gordo: Well all I can tell you is that there will be a lot more kissing in our relationship. On the more serious side, would you like to be my girlfriend?  
  
Lizzie: I would love too.  
  
They look at each other and then Gordo put his hand under Lizzie's chin, Lizzie closes her eyes and he dose the same and they lean in and kiss. When they stop, Gordo pulls Lizzie into his arms and they wave over at Miranda, who is out on her balcony cheering. In five minutes Miranda is up in the tree house with them.  
  
Miranda: I knew it! I am so happy right now!  
  
Gordo: Miranda, why are you happy?  
  
Lizzie: I thought I got a smart guy.  
  
Gordo: You did. [Gives Lizzie a small peck on the lips]  
  
Miranda: But that will take a while to get used to.  
  
Lizzie: We will try and not kiss that much around you until you get used to it.  
  
Miranda: Okay. So were still BF's for life?  
  
Lizzie: Of course Randa.  
  
Gordo: Yeah, we wouldn't be together with out you.  
  
Miranda: Great. I love you guys.  
  
Gordo: We love you too.  
  
Lizzie: Don't worry Mir we love you.  
  
Gordo: Even if I love Lizzie more.  
  
Lizzie: You better love me more!  
  
Gordo: You know I do.  
  
The three of them sat there talking until the sun set and then they went in and ate dinner with Miranda. Lizzie and Gordo were together, and everything in the world was perfect. Or so they thought.  
  
-THE END-  
  
A/N: Okay, I was going to make this short, but I couldn't contain myself! I hope you liked it! Review please, I'd be so happy! Thanks for reading!  
  
-ME! 


End file.
